Bedroom Fun
by Kiran-sama
Summary: (Trigger warning: SebastianxCiel Mpreg; DLDR) After a night of sensual revelations and heated consummation, Ciel winds up carrying Sebastian's child! But it's not long after that a crisis strikes, threatening to destroy the newfound peace in the Phantomhive household.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaah so remember when I said I'd be doing Homestuck for a while? WELL THIS HAPPENED OKAY DON'T KILL ME LOVELIES I'M SORRY! Ahem, well, this is more of a special case, because this is a story that spawned directly from the mind of one of my home-slices, Quillcox. Yeah. He's the shit, just saying. IN ANY CASE, seeing as how he has sadly lost interest in pursuing this story, he has so graciously allowed me to adopt it (because omfg I am a sucker for adorable babies), and continue from where he left off, meaning that, while __**chapters 1-4 are his intellectual property**__, everything onward shall be mine. As for updates... finals are butchering me, so if I do manage to upload one, it'll be sometime late next week, alright? Great! After that... yeah. I'll continue my Homestuck stuff. For you, my lovelies OuO._

_Without further adieu, chapter one!_

**xxx**

It was nearly midnight when the carriage rumbled to a stop in front of the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian got off and quickly opened the door for his young master. Ciel was standing on the doorway, exhausted as he had been up all night. The moment Sebastian opened the door, Ciel nearly fell out.

"Young Master!" Sebastian exclaimed. Ciel opened an eye.

"Want…sleep." he mumbled. Sebastian sighed.

"Young Master, you really shouldn't stay up this late." Sebastian said, hoisting Ciel up onto his side so he could easily carry him to his room. Ciel mumbled incoherently. As Sebastian reached Ciel's room, Finnian appeared.

"Hello, Bocchan!" he said. "Good to have you back. Will you be needing anything today?"

"No, Finni." Ciel said. "Go to bed." Finni nodded emphatically and ran off. Ciel collapsed back into Sebastian's arms, who opened Ciel's door and stepped in. He sat Ciel down on his bed and started to undress him from his day clothes and into his night clothes. He started to think about what Ciel would look like under him, squirming and sweaty, panting-

"Sebastian! I have been saying your name for a while now. Back to Earth, please!" Sebastian jerked back into reality, horrified with himself for thinking those thoughts.

"Sorry, young master." Sebastian quickly finished getting Ciel out of his clothes and turned to pick up his nightclothes. When he turned back, Ciel had shifted position and was hiding his penis from view. Sebastian quickly dressed Ciel into his over/undersized night clothing, though it took a little longer that usual due to the fact that Ciel was shifting constantly to hide his penis from Sebastian's sight. Sebastian sighed.

"Young Master, if you are constantly moving, I will never be able to get this on you." Ciel stopped for a moment, and then stood up, revealing his very non-flaccid penis. Sebastian's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt his pants becoming quite tight. His eyes widened in disbelief. Ciel raised an eyebrow, waiting. Sebastian quickly finished buttoning his young master's clothing, and then turned to leave the room.

"I'm not an idiot, you know." Ciel spoke quietly, but his voice carried a lot of feeling. Sebastian stopped, and turned around.

"I am aware of that, bocchan." he replied. Ciel raised his eyebrow again.

"Really?" he said. "You very clearly have a problem with me right now. I'd like to know what it is."

"Excuse me, young master?" Sebastian said.

"You are avoiding the question." Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "I will order you to tell me if you don't start talking." Ciel said.

"You want me to tell you?" he questioned.

"Yes." Sebastian sighed.

"I love you." he said. Ciel's eyes were as big as saucers. "More than a demon butler in contract with a human should." He turned around to leave. But the moment he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard Ciel's voice.

"I love you too." Sebastian froze in his place, and turned around. Ciel was standing next to his bed, erection clearly visible through the night clothing. Sebastian walked towards Ciel, who remained where he was. Sebastian reached Ciel, picked him up, and forcefully smashed their lips together. Ciel responded with the same amount of enthusiasm. Sebastian laid him on top of the bed and laid himself on top of his young master, continuing to kiss him with all of his might.

His hands rapidly undid the buttons he just did minutes ago. Ciel's lightly toned body was revealed in all it's glory to Sebastian, and he sucked in a breath. Ciel was beautiful, and he is actually just realizing this now. Ciel giggled. Sebastian frowned, and looked down. His hands were caressing the side of his body. Sebastian started to smile. He tickled him in that same spot. Ciel giggled again. His hands reached up and tried to undo all of Sebastian's clothing, but a firm hand stopped him. He looked up into his eyes.

"Now, now, bocchan." he said reprimandingly. "You must let me do it." Ciel frowned.

"Then do it quickly! I need some help with this!" he all but shouted. Sebastian quickly stripped off his shirt, revealing his wonderfully muscled chest. Ciel's eyes lit up. Sebastian resumed the kissing, and managed to completely undress Ciel at the same time, and the pleasure at seeing the smaller boy beneath him in all of his glory beneath him was nearly overwhelming. Sebastian quickly undid his belt and slid everything off, making the both of them naked. Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian's thick, wonderful penis against his crotch.

"Sebastian…please." Ciel groaned. Sebastian smiled.

"You just have to give me the order." he said. Ciel groaned with annoyance. Sebastian's smile grew wider.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, bocchan?"

"This is an order." Ciel squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. "Take me." Sebastian's smile quickly vanished, replaced by a look of anticipation.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian slid off of Ciel and flipped him over, exposing his small, creamy colored ass. Sebastian quickly licked his fingers, producing a substantial amount of saliva to be used as a lube. He slid his fingers inside of Ciel's asshole, quickly scissoring to prepare him. Ciel gasped at the strange feeling of something up his hole, enjoying the new feeling. Then that sensation drew away, and something much bigger than some fingers. Ciel gasped, shuddering with anticipation. Sebastian grinned, and entered Ciel without any warning. All of Sebastian was quickly within Ciel. Ciel started crying, hating the pain that he was going through. Sebastian slid out, just leaving his tip still in. Then he slid in again. The big penis was twitching with all of this excitement, and Ciel wasn't crying as much, getting used to it.

"That's it, young master." Sebastian said. "You can do it. It will hurt a lot, but it will be pleasuring soon. Ciel wasn't crying aloud now, but tears were still running down his face. Ciel felt a strange sensation in his crotch. His balls were tightening, seizing up.

"Sebastian?"

"It is all right, young master. It is just an orgasm. It will feel wonderful." As he spoke, Sebastian could feel the exact same thing happening to him. But he knew he had to hold on. It would just not do to cum before the person he is fucking. In this case, his bocchan. Ciel gasped as he finally released.

"Oh, god Sebastian." Sebastian grinned. Then he, without any warning, released. Right into Ciel's ass. Ciel grunted in surprisal with the sensation of being cummed inside of for the first time. He panted, and decided that he liked it. Then he promptly fainted. Sebastian smiled. Then he frowned, and opened Ciel's right eye, where the contract symbol was. He gasped.

It was gone.

**xxx**

_For those of you who read this story back when it was under Q-dizzle's account, you all know that shit gets explained later on. For those of you who didn't, well... now you know :/_

_Of course, things will start to get noticeably different after chapter four, in terms of... quite a number of things. I.e.: writing style, chapter length (I tend to keep my chapters in the 2000+ word range), and a few of the words will be different as well (I don't use "Bocchan" or any other romaji spellings- it's more comfortable to me that way), but, other than that, same plotline, same... everything. Hope you enjoy it, Lovelies ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Yeah, this chapter's pretty short, but, in the words of the glorious author himself... -ahem-... "Deal with it."_

**xxx**

The contract was gone? Sebastian couldn't understand it. Ciel Phantomhive sold his his soul in exchange for Sebastian's services as a butler and for revenge. Therefore, the contract should be there until the contract was fulfilled, which is when Ciel dies. But he's not dead. And the contract sign is gone. Sebastian quietly got out of bed, dressed himself, and left, heading towards the library.

He opened the door and went in, going straight for the section on Magical Contracts, and the SubSection of Demons. He located the book that relates to contracts disappearing. Sebastian opened the book and flipped to about halfway through the book and found a passage that explains everything perfectly…unfortunately.

'_If a demon in contract with a human and the human it's in contract with have sexual intercourse, then the contract binding them together and the deal will dissipate, leaving the demon free to do what he wants, but will no longer be able to devour the human's soul._' Sebastian closed his eyes, half-happy and half-sad. Happy that he wouldn't be forced to go back to Hell, slightly sad that he will no longer have to eat Ciel's soul. But when he opened his eyes again, he caught another passage.

'_If the human is a male, and the male is a Phantomhive, then there is a fifty percent chance that the male will be pregnant (due to ancient family curses), after he has been released into. If the demon releases into the human male, there is a fifty percent chance that the male will be pregnant. If the male is a Phantomhive, and the demon releases into him, then there is a ninety-nine percent chance that the male will become pregnant._' Sebastian closed the book, stunned. Granted, he will not have to eat Ciel's soul anymore, but he had almost most likely impregnated him. He reshelved the book and left the library, going down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

**xxx**

"Good Morning, Young Master." Sebastian greeted as he opened up the curtains, allowing the sunlight to bathe the room with soft yellow rays. Ciel groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and his ass.

"Sebastian, why is my butt so sore?" he questioned.

"What do you remember from last night?" Sebastian asked in return. Ciel scratched his head, trying to remember. When he did, he froze in place.

"Did we…" Sebastian nodded.

"We did." he said.

"And you really…"

"I do." Ciel exhaled heavily.

"Me too." Sebastian smiled.

"I have to tell you something." he said. Ciel frowned, confused, and not liking the look on Sebastian's face.

"What?"

"There is a…99% chance that you are…pregnant." Ciel's jaw fell open.

"P-p-pregnant?" he choked, looking like he may faint at any moment. Sebastian nodded.

"Pregnant." he confirmed. "I checked with a book in the library: 'If a demon in contract with a human and the human it's in contract with have sexual intercourse, then the contract binding them together and the deal will dissipate, leaving the demon free to do what he wants, but will no longer be able to devour the human's soul.' That is why the contract has disappeared from your right eye.

"Now, 'If the human is a male, and the male is a Phantomhive, then there is a fifty percent chance that the male will be pregnant, due to ancient family curses after he has been released into. If the demon releases into the human male, there is a fifty percent chance that the male will be pregnant. If the male is a Phantomhive, and the demon releases into him, then there is a ninety-nine percent chance that the male will become pregnant.' And that is why there is a 99% chance that you are pregnant." Ciel looked at him like he was crazy. Then he fainted.

**xxx**

Ciel groaned as he awoke, the light streaming in from the open curtains. There was a shadowy figure standing next to his bed. He blinked, trying to refocus.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

"Yes, Bocchan." the butler replied.

"Am I really pregnant?" Ciel asked. Sebastian bit his lip.

"We won't be able to tell for another three months or so, my lord. But there is a high chance that yes, you are in fact pregnant." Ciel laid back on the pillows, trying to gather some strength.

"What about Elizabeth?" he questioned. "How will she react?" Sebastian shook his head.

"We don't have to tell her." he said. "We could lie and say that the baby's your cousin's, or some other relative. Or we could tell her the truth. It's up to you." Sebastian reached out and gently stroked Ciel's hair. "We'll figure it out, Ciel."

**xxx**

_SEE? YOU GET MINI-FLUFF AT THE END. SHUT UP AND BE HAPPY. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

_I just realized how wrong it is that I'm putting "Author's Note" and I'm not even the author yet... wow Ki way to go. Enjoy this chapter, now, you hear?_

_**Three Months Later…**_

Sebastian frowned. He couldn't find Ciel anywhere. He walked towards the servant's quarters, looking for Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy.

"Finnian!" he yellled. "Mey-Rin! Baldroy!" The three servants appeared in front of him like three dogs being called to their master. Which, in a sense, they were.

"Yes, Sebastian?" they asked simultaneously.

"Have any of you seen the young master?" he asked. Two of them shook their heads.

"Not since last night, Sebastian." Bard said. Mey-Rin nodded her head, agreeing with him. Finni bit his lip. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"He went into the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago." Finni said.

"Fifteen minutes ago?" Sebastian questioned. Finni nodded.

"I thought I heard him throwing up in there, as well," he added. "I asked if he needed anything, but he shouted at me to leave." Sebastian frowned, worry starting to creep into his mind.

"Thank you, Finnian," he said, turning to leave.

"Sebastian?" Bard asked. Sebastian turned slightly, waiting for more. "Why is the young master's mood changing so rapidly? And, um, why has he been he throwing up so much recently?" Sebastian hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a good explanation that he himself had yet to come up with. Then something clicked.

"'Throwing up so much recently?'" he asked. Bard nodded.

"This is his fourth time in two days." Sebastian frowned again.

"I'm not sure, Bard." Then he quickly left.

**xxx**

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, knocking on the only bathroom door he had yet to try. "Are you all right?"

"I'm FINE!" the young earl's irritated voice burst. "Why are you people constantly asking me that? I'm fi-bleggggggggh."

"You don't sound fine, bocchan." Sebastian heard his master's unsteady footsteps, and then the door opened. Ciel's face appeared in the doorway. He was a pasty white, and he could barely stand up. Sebastian's frown deepened.

"Bocchan, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING! I'M FINE!" he screamed at Sebastian. But just as quickly as the outburst occurred, Ciel's anger faded and his face relaxed. "I'm tired. Can I go to bed n-" he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Young Master!" Sebastian exclaimed. He took Ciel into his arms, worry clearly written on his face, and quickly walked to his master's bedroom.

**xxx**

Ciel coughed, opening his heavy eyes. Sebastian was standing in the doorway, waiting. The earl didn't have enough time to acknowledge this before he leaned over the side of the bed and threw up again. Sebastian turned.

"Bocchan…" Ciel looked up at him. "It appears that you…" Sebastian paused for a moment. "You are…well…pregnant." Ciel blinked, understanding but not comprehending what Sebastian just said.

"What?" he asked.

"You are pregnant," he restated. Ciel blinked again. "For your safety, I recommend that you do not leave the estate until the child has been born and you have completely recuperated from this experience. Or you can have an abortion, but that would be inadvisable since males should not be pregnant in the first place." Ciel frowned, toying with the ideas.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Give me some time to think about it." Sebastian nodded.

"Just remember," he said. "Abortion is a limited time offer if you wish to remain healthy." With that, he closed the door and left. Ciel sighed and lay back on his pillows. He had no idea what to do. Keeping the child would result in so many troubles for him and anyone else who knew the truth…which would be Sebastian and his three idiot servants, even though they don't yet know.

**xxx**

"Good morning, Bocchan." Sebastian's voice floated in from the side of Ciel's bed as he drew open the curtains. Ciel blinked his heavy eyes and opened them, seeing his butler, silhouetted by the soft morning light, standing next to him. "For breakfast today, we have lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones or pan de compaña. Which dish would you care for this morning?" Ciel sat up and groaned at the ache in his body and head. The pleasant aromas of his breakfast wafted over form the cart.

"The scone." he said, lifting a hand to shade his eyes from the sunlight coming in through the window. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up quickly, a little too quickly, and suddenly felt horrible as the room before him started to spin. He fell to his hands and knees on the floor and threw up.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian exclaimed, bending down to help his master up. Ciel staggered to his feet with Sebastian's help, still not feeling good. He went over to the breakfast cart that Sebastian had brought in and looked at it.

"I don't want this," he announced. Sebastian frowned.

"Young master, it is your favorite breakfast," he said.

Ciel scowled in response and said. "I want roast ham with ham juice. Immediately." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my lord." he said, leaving and taking the breakfast cart out with him. Ciel grunted, irritated with everything. Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Bard, Finni, his clothing, the fact that he was pregnant. Every god damn little thing. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. It was tiring. He fell back on his bed, attempting to fall back asleep, but failing miserably. Several minutes passed before the door opened and Sebastian stepped in, this time carrying a platter of roast ham and a glass of golden-brown liquid.

"Here, my lord." he said. Ciel looked at it, greed in his eyes. He held out his hand. Sebastian gave him the plate, a fork, and a knife. Ciel forcefully smashed the utensils into the meat and sawed at it, forgetting his usual table manners. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his master's choice, but did not comment. Ciel finished the ham and the refreshment that accompanied it faster than Sebastian had ever seen his master eat anything. Afterward, Ciel wiped his mouth on his sleeve and dropped the plate and utensils onto the floor, where the plate shattered. Sebastian sighed.

"Bocchan, you shouldn't throw things. After all that I do for you it isn't nice to myself or to the objects you are throwing." Sebastian smirked. Ciel scowled again, feeling even more annoyed with his butler.

"So?" he said, a dejecting edge to his voice. "I really don't care,". He buried himself back under his covers and closed his eyes. Sebastian sighed and quickly cleaned up the shattered pieces, retrieved the fork and knife, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Not-Yet-The-Author's Note_

_For those of you who are new to this story, this is the final chapter written by Q-dog himself, and thus, probably the last chapter you'll be able to read this week (once again: Exams. Are. A. Biiiiyatch). In any case, if I were you, I'd expect the next chapter by sometime late next week or the week after, as I've said. For those of you waiting on me Homestuck-wise, once again, my sincerest apologies. ^^ Well, Lovelies, here you are:_

**xxx**

**About a Month Later**

"It's time to wake up, my lord." Sebastian's voice floated in Ciel's ears, accompanied by some strange sound, almost like a cat meowing. Ciel quickly blinked, and his eyes refocused, just in time to see Sebastian apparently tucking something within his coat. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked. Sebastian looked confused.

"What was what?" he asked back. Ciel looked extremely irritated.

"That sound." he said, managing to roll out of bed with his four-month pregnant stomach and 'walked' to the bathroom. Sebastian frowned.

"There was no sound, Bocchan." he said back.

"Yes, there was!" he shouted back. "Don't lie to me! I heard something, and then I saw you slip something underneath your coat. What was it?"

"I think you are hallucinating, my lord." he said. Ciel scrunched his face up, and apparently decided not to pursue it. Which was a good idea, as he was hallucinating. Sebastian turned to the breakfast cart which, had prawn curry and french toast with ginger on it. "Here, Bocchan. Prawn curry with french toast and some ginger." When he turned back around, Ciel was out of the bathroom and looking at him. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Is something the matter, Bocchan?" Ciel was looking at him strangely.

"Come here." he said, his voice thick with some emotion Sebastian couldn't detect. Sebastian nodded, and walked towards him. When he reached his young master, Ciel looked up at him, eyes filled with lust.

"Bocchan?" Ciel bit his lip, looked up at him, and jumped up. Sebastian caught him in surprise, and Ciel leaned up, and kissed him, right on the lips. Sebastian leaned in, deepening it, and enjoying the contact that hasn't been there for four months. Then he pulled back.

"Bocchan…no." Ciel looked at him, annoyed that Sebastian stopped. "You are four months pregnant. We can't have sex. It might damage the child." Ciel frowned, then shook his head.

"Fine." he spat. He haughtily jumped out of Sebastian's arms and walked away. Sebastian sighed, pushed the breakfast tray out of the room, and left.

**xxx**

"SEBASTIAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" the scream echoed throughout the mansion. There was no answer. There was, however, a note, that Ciel was holding.

_If you want to see the demon again, you will kill the child._

**xxx**

_FUCK YOU QUILLCOX AND FUCK YOUR CLIFFHANGERS._

_Eheh... about that... ^^" It'll be resolved soon. Don't fret, Lovelies. Kiran will take care of you~ OuO Chappie five will be out as soon as possible._

_Until then, Lovelies!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Actually-the-Author's Note:_

_Oh wow whaddya know? I was able to post a chapter! Anyways, here it is! The first chapter of this story I'll actually have written myself! XD Hope you guys like, and, once again, a loving shout-out to Mr. Quillcox, the creator! _

**xxx**

_If you want to see the demon again, you will kill the child._

Again and again, his narrowed eyes, with all of their indigo depth, scanned those words on the page. The penmanship was unfamiliar to him, small, severely italicized, and appeared that writer had been either extremely angered or extremely rushed; the letters were a tad shaky and the text was on a prominent angle. Ciel worried his lip, and narrowed his eyes further at this confounded message. Once more, he called out for Sebastian. "Come here _now!" _he shouted, leaning over his desk, supported by his hands.

He waited, silently, for about half of a minute before sinking down in his chair (slowly, and mindful of his still-child-carrying condition), and resting his head in his hands. The young earl started shaking, and his hands curled into fists, clutching his black locks with an amount of frustration that no words could express. "I mean it... come _here..."_ he murmured tightly, fully aware of its futility, and yet, wanting nothing more than to hear that deliciously familiar _"Yes, my lord?" _and be able to see, to _touch,_ if he were so inclined, the father of his unborn child. A part of him, a small voice of optimism in the back of his mind, wondered if this were all just some sort of prank by some... some jealous virago who had somehow found out of Sebastian's relationship.

The same part of him managed to deduct the fact that he knew someone who fit that description a little too perfectly.

Ciel shook his head to clear it. Focus was necessary. Now, if this were all some kind of mean-spirited jest aimed at him for being Sebastian's love interest, _why wasn't Sebastian answering him?_ Was he in on the prank too? But, that wouldn't make any sense... Was this some kind of test? Was his mental state being _tested?_ There were quite a few things that Ciel Phantomhive could tolerate (although the list had shrunk exponentially throughout his pregnancy), but someone questioning whether or not he was mentally sound was _not _one of them. He would not stand for it. Surely this was all just a setup by Sebastian to test his resolve about parenthood. Well, he wasn't going to play into that bastard's hand! He was going to keep a level head about all of this, yes, and when that son of a bitch was ready to come out of hiding and end his stupid game, he would return to a calm, cool, collected young master and an yet-unborn half-demon baby.

In all honesty, he didn't think this was like Sebastian at all, to try something to sick. It was low, even for him. Ciel sat up straight and snorted indignantly. _Why on earth would he try something like this?_ Maybe it was an attempt to gauge how sex-hungry he was. He crossed his arms, slightly offended at the thought. Sure, he was horny a good ninety-five percent of the time, but he wasn't horny enough to kill a baby just for some intercourse. He could masturbate all he wanted! He didn't _need_ that demon bastard to pleasure himself-

Ciel's rather... inappropriate musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. He blushed a little, cutting short his mental tirade, but then recomposed himself, a smirk sitting lightly upon his face. So, the demon had decided to end his little charade, had he? And so soon, too. Ciel was a bit disappointed. He would have thought that Sebastian, of all people, would have wanted to mess with him a little longer. But maybe he had realized that he had crossed the line, and had come to apologize. Perfect. Once again, Ciel was victorious. The young earl straightened his back, and with the utmost confidence in his voice and in his posture, he called out an authoritative, "Enter."

His heart plummeted straight into his gut when the figure he saw enter his room was not Sebastian at all; it was Mey Rin, flanked closely by her comrades, Bardroy and Finny. What in the seven _hells _where they doing there? He'd called for Sebastian, and no one else! Was he pulling the strings elsewhere? When would that bastard show his face?!

"What do you _want?"_ he growled impatiently at the trio. He didn't have time for this. The boy was growing angrier by the second. Ciel vowed silently then that the moment Sebastian saw fit to quit this little jest, he would be in for the punishment of a lifetime.

"Well, young mastah..." began Mey Rin, her Cockney accent thick and distracting as ever. "...We just couldn't 'elp but notice you wah callin' for Sebastian..." The maid trailed off, most unlike her, and Ciel gestured for her to go on. What the hell was she trying to say?

Instead of her, however, it was the cook that spoke up next. "We ain't seen 'im all damn day. We just 'sumed he was up 'ere wit you, Mastah."

There was a long pause in the room then, Ciel tapping his fingertips on the desk in front of him as reality started to gradually crash down on him; this was no _prank_. Something had happened to Sebastian, and whoever had done it to him wanted his child dead. Ciel clenched his teeth and scowled, reflecting. At first, he hadn't really been sure he'd wanted this baby; he wasn't even of marrying age yet, barely on the cusp of pubescence. But, as it had dragged on, he'd felt himself grow more and more attached to the small life that was developing inside of his body. Sebastian had, too; kissing his master's growing lower abdomen before waking him when he thought that he was sleeping, leaving lingering touches whenever he could, and taking the utmost care to ensure that everything would be safe for both Ciel and the unborn. Hell, when Ciel found himself in a less crabbier mood than usual, one time, the couple had spent all of about five minutes coming up with names. Names! Didn't that in itself imply that it was wanted? Of course it did! So, whether they had realized it before or not, the two of them certainly had wanted the baby, and Ciel would be damned if he'd let anything happen to it.

This was not to say that he would allow anything more to happen to Sebastian, either.

Words clipped and stressed, Ciel tapped the note that he'd left laying on his desk. "I received this note, as you can see." Tentatively, Mey Rin approached the desk. The maid picked the note up, and gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Finnian and Bardroy stepped forward as well, peeking at the writing over her shoulders. They wore almost matching expressions of shock. Ciel continued to address them in his previous tone. "I am going to find the _author_ of this note, and when I do, I am going to retrieve Sebastian, and teach the one who _dared threaten my child_ a _lesson_. You three will assist me as I deem necessary. Have I made myself clear?" The three nodded simultaneously, and with that, Ciel Phantomhive rose slowly from his seat. "Tonight," he said, meandering around the desk and the three who stood in front of it, coming to stand by the door, "we will begin investigation of possible culprits. Save that note; we'll be needing it later." He turned to leave, but paused to say a few more words. "Keep your eyes open."

With that, Ciel left the three, turning down the hall and making his way back to his bedroom, brooding the whole time, devising a list of everyone he knew who would go to such lengths to sate their envy.

**xxx**

When the clock struck nine that evening, Ciel was on the move. The maid, the cook, and the gardener were waiting by the door for him once he had made it down the stairs (with some difficulty- pregnancy had its several downsides). He donned his coat, took his cane, and retrieved the note from Mey Rin. He then stepped outside, followed by his staff, and called for Pluto.

The giant beast came bounding around the corner of the manor, and halted in front of his master, tail wagging with his doggish delight. Ciel frowned. "It won't do to have a giant hellbeast bounding through the streets, even if it is at night. Ciel gave the command for Pluto to transform, something he'd been working on training Pluto to do with Sebastian for quite some time. It turned out to be as useful as he'd planned. The red-eyed hound morphed into his naked human form, and Ciel frowned again. It wouldn't do to have a naked man bounding through the streets, either. He had Bardroy and Finny clothe the dog-man, in an outfit that wouldn't have restricted his movement as much as his normal suit.

Holding the note between two gloved fingers, he held it in front of Pluto's nose. "This is more of a backup plan than anything," he explained. "If the perpetrator had half a brain, he would have known to cover his tracks carefully. However..." The corner of his mouth uplifted ever-so slightly. "We may not be dealing with one as clever as we assume. In any case, traces of scent may still remain on this note, and we need every lead we can get." He continued his explanation as Pluto sniffed the note deeply and with all his houndish eagerness. "I will allow Pluto to search in this manner while we investigate elsewhere. If he manages to find a trail- which I highly doubt -then we will proceed that way. Otherwise, we have other places to check elsewhere. We shall return later, to check on his progress. I just hope he doesn't do anything..." The dog-man yipped and crawled around on the lawn, sniffing here and there, searching for a trail. Ciel sighed. Dogs. "...Stupid..." Not much to hope for in that department, he decided. He turned away, and allowed himself to be helped into a carriage. Again, Ciel sighed, and leaned against the shaded window. This whole situation was doing his condition no good, that was for sure. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to last before he completely went off on someone. All he wanted was Sebastian, but that was impossible.

He clenched his fists as the carriage began its motion. Whoever had taken his lover from him was in for it, bigtime.

**xxx**

_^Literally all I can write at the moment please don't be mad kthxbai_

_Hope y'all enjoyed! Please review or otherwise leave feedback, as it would be greatly appreciated ^^ Thank you!_


End file.
